Random Adventures: Las Vegas
by CatchMyBreath
Summary: What happens when Alex convinces the team to take a random adventure to Las Vegas?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I got a brand new addition to Mina144 and I's "Random Adventures" series. This time we're taking it to LAS VEGAS! Where everything that happens in Las Vegas STAYS in Las Vegas ;)**

**Random Adventures: Las Vegas - Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 9:23 am<em>**

"Alex?" Nikita walked up to the girl and banged her hand on the glass window that separated them, "Wake up, we don't have all day." She continued to bang on the glass some more, causing Alex to stir in her sleep.

"Ugh." Alex moaned as she turned on her side, eyes still closed. It was getting unusually hot all of a sudden.

"Sorry Alex." Nikita smirked as she walked over to a panel to turn up the heat.

Steam appeared before Alex. She suddenly opened her eyes and was blinded by a thick wall of fog blowing in her face. "AHHH!" Alex screamed, jumping up to run into the glass window before her. "Help! Help!" She banged on the wall, thinking she had been kidnapped once again. _"Why does this always happen to me?" _Alex thought.

She began to panic. "Just relax, Alex." Nikita walks into her view. "Breathe, in and out."

"Nikita!?" Alex questions. She runs her hands along the glass, clearing the fog away to stare at her friend. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in a sauna." Nikita states.

"What the hell?" Alex looks around confused. She tries to open the door, but Nikita had her locked in. "Let me out of here!" She glares at her friend.

"Hold on." Nikita says. "First, tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Ugh." Alex moaned again. She leaned forward and rested her head on the glass window, feeling the cool surface. "I feel like my head is going to fall off."

"Do you remember what happen last night?" Nikita asks. Alex shook her head. Nikita sighed, "I had a feeling you wouldn't." She walked over to a chair and pulled it closer to Alex. "This is going to be a funny story…" Nikita begins.

* * *

><p><span><em>29 hours earlier<em>

**_Division Training Room - 3:45 pm_**

Sean walked into the Division training room looking for Alex. He found her violently attacking a punching bag and laughed at her. "I think you killed it." He teased.

"Hey," She turned around and smiled at him, "I thought you were in Ops with Michael?"

"I was, but then I came looking for you."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Alex asks, worried.

"No." Sean calms her. "I was just getting a little stir crazy down here. I thought it would be nice to take a walk with you or something… you know get some fresh air with my girlfriend. Maybe go on an actual first date?"

Alex smiled at his label for her, it was something she had to get used to now that they were officially a couple. "That would be nice, but maybe another time?" She turns around and continues to attack the punching bag.

Sean frowned at her as he held the bag for her to punch. "Sure, that's all I have now." He says sadly. "Time…"

Alex stopped punching the bag and sighed as she took her gloves off. "You're not gonna be down here forever, you know?" She takes a step around him, reaching for her water bottle on the ground. "Just until-"

"The next big American tragedy bumps me off the nightly news, I know." Sean retorts.

Alex took a deep breath and sat down on a nearby workout bench. She patted the seat next to her, motioning Sean to come over. "You blame me for you being stuck down here, don't you?"

"No," Sean says as he sits down. He takes her hand in his and looks her in the eyes, "I could never blame you." He gives her a small smile. Alex pursed her lips and looked away, knowing he was just saying that to be nice. "Hey," Sean cups her face and gently forces her to look at him again. "I know what you're thinking, but you have to understand. This was my choice." He brings his hands back down, searching for hers. "I know you fought so that this was my choice, and I accept that. Now you need to do the same."

"But-" Alex tries to argue.

Sean quickly put a finger to her lips, shushing her. "You know I love you, I'm not going anywhere. But sometimes I wish we could still get out of here every once in awhile, you know? Go out and enjoy some of the little things life still has to offer." He says, being hopeful.

"We will." Alex says, feeling bad for him. "Someday." She promised.

Sean looked back at her, knowing _someday_ would be far from now. He sighed. No matter what he said, Alex would always feel guilty. Sean only stayed in Division because of her and she would always feel responsible for that, for the rest of her life.

"Now just isn't the right time." Alex says, sighing.

"It's never the right time with you, Alex." Sean says, bluntly. Alex stared back at him, offended. He took a deep breath and held her hand tighter. "Out of all the people in here," Sean looks around the room, "You're the only one who has an actual life to go back to, once this fight is all over." He smiles at her. "I just think, you've ought to enjoy it the best you can now because you never know when that _someday_ will be… or if it'll ever come."

He mutters that last phrase softly as an afterthought, but Alex still heard it. Now he was really making her feel guilty. "There's so many things I want to do with you, Alex." She watched as his expression grew ecstatic. She loved the way his eyes lit up every time he was excited about the future, it made her excited to.

"I want to show you the world." He says, gesturing one hand in the air, while the other never let go of hers. "London, Paris, Tokyo, even Moscow again." He pauses to catch his breath, but mostly to see her reaction to naming all these places.

Alex stared back at him in wonder, she had always dreamed about traveling the world one day. Sure she had gone to many countries on missions with Division or as a child with her mother and father, but those travels were always brief and for business, not always pleasure. What Sean was suggesting was different, it would be an adventure. She smiled at him as he continued to list more exotic locales. This was an once in a life time experience she had to do with him by her side, Alex thought.

"Venice, Rome…" Sean continues. "You name it, any where in the world." He flashes her a giant grin. "Someday-"

"Sean!" Alex quickly shuts him up, it was her turn to speak. "Let's go." She says, excited. Sean was right, they never knew when_ someday_ would be. What if today was their last? She wanted to go out and have some fun for once in her life. Enjoy the little things, Sean always talked about. She couldn't wait anymore, it was now or never. He had finally convinced her.

"What?" Sean looks at her surprised.

"Let's go." She repeats, excited. "I want to go to all those places you mention." Alex stands up and pulls his hand with her. "Now." She smiles. "No more someday, let's just get out of here now. I can't wait."

"Are you serious?" Sean says, baffled.

"I'm always serious." Alex smirks at him.

"That's true." He laughs. "But what about Division?"

"Screw Division." Alex replies. "You're the one always saying how we need to get out of here." She reminds him.

"Well that was before… and about you."

"Hey," Alex smiles, "What happen to going out and enjoying all the little things?"

Sean took a moment to gaze at that rare smile plastered on Alex's face. Who was he to deny her these little things in life? He had never seen her so genuinely excited about something like this before. "Just like that?" He asks, "You'd run away with me?"

"Who says, we're running?" Alex smirks. "There's no need to run."

"What do you mean?" He questions.

"All we have to do is ask Michael and Nikita for a short vacation, they'll understand." Alex says. "And besides, as long as you're with me, we'll be safe."

"That should be the other way around." Sean laughs as they make their way toward Ops to find Michael and Nikita.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 9:35 am<em>**

"So you and Sean eventually found us in Ops and told us about this crazy plan to travel around the world and-"

"Nikita," Alex speaks up, "Can you please stop talking for a second." Nikita paused and looked at the girl. She had her face pressed up against the glass window between them, trying to breathe. "I have this massive headache."

Nikita laughed, "That's what you get. I warned you not to-"

"Shhhh!" Alex banged on the window and pointed to her head. "Quiet please."

"I thought you wanted to know what happen last night?"

"Yeah I do, can you just skip to that part?"

"No, what fun will that be? I'm telling this story from the very beginning."

"Ugh." Alex complains, "Where's Sean?"

"I'm right here." Sean announces as he walks into the room. "Hey, how you feeling?" He walks up to Alex and presses his hand against the glass. Alex wiped away some of the fog and pressed her hand against the glass too, wishing she could actually touch him. Sean smiled at her. "You're probably wondering why you're in a sauna." He laughs.

"Can you please let me out?" Alex begs.

Sean looked at Nikita. "Not until I finish my story." She laughs.

Alex glared at her. "This isn't fair, why are you torturing me?"

"Because it's funny." Nikita smirks.

"This is so not funny!" Alex shouts.

Sean laughed at her, "You have to admit, this is a little funny considering how you got in there."

Alex glared at him. "You're not helping."

"Can I finish my story now?" Nikita asks.

Alex pressed her head against the window and sighed. "I'm pretty sure this is illegal and I'm going to die in here, but sure, go ahead… finish your story."

Sean brought over a chair and sat down next to Nikita, eager to hear the rest of the story. "So I was saying…" Nikita continues.

* * *

><p><span><em>29 hours earlier<em>

**_Division Operations - 4:05 pm_**

"Seriously, it's not even what it used to be anymore." Alex comments as Michael and Nikita stared at her in disbelief. "What?" Alex frowns, she looked around the round table and caught her friends' skeptical expressions. "You don't believe me?"

"Wait hold on," Michael stops her. "Let's back up… you want to go to a place that's been sinking for hundreds of years?"

"Yeah!" Alex replies, excitedly. "Not just Venice, all of Europe and Asia too! Maybe even Africa if we have time." Alex continues. "I want to see the whole world!"

"Time?" Nikita questions. "Hold on, Alex, what are you suggesting? Do you want to leave Division?"

"Well, no, not exactly…" Alex says. "It's just… I've been thinking lately, about how short life can be sometimes…" She sighs and glances at Sean. "It's a shame how we're just sitting here waiting for when Amanda or another member of the Dirty Thirty will pop up." She frowns. "Look around us, Nikita. It's been quiet for days. When was the last time you did anything that didn't have to with Division?"

"Umm…" Nikita tried to think. "Yoga… I went to yoga." She answers.

"That was like 3 months ago." Alex glares at her.

"Really? I could've sworn that was last week."

"No, last week you were doing yoga in the training room."

"It was still yoga."

"Yeah… but it was _in_ Division."

"So? What's your point?"

"The point is, I'm tired of sitting around here all day. Don't you want to go outside? Get some sun? Or have some fun?" She looks toward Michael for backup. "Come on, Michael… you never do anything fun."

"What?" Michael laughs. "I do fun things all the time."

"No." Alex shakes her head, amusingly. "Michael so serious… always so serious." She pouts.

"Okay, okay." Michael smirks. "I know things have been a little slow around here but what are we supposed to do about it?" He questions. "It's not like we can pack up and leave."

"Michael's right." Nikita comments. "We made a deal with the President, if she even suspects we've shut down Operations for one day, she'll think we've gone rogue."

"Really?" Alex questions. "Not even half a day?" Michael and Nikita stayed silent. "Come on!" Alex exclaims, annoyed. "This isn't fair."

"Why are you complaining?" Michael asks. "You don't have an obligation to Division, you're free to go."

"Yeah… but I mean, what about the rest of you?" Alex frowns. "You say Division has changed and we're officially part of the government now… if that's true then we should get the same benefits. Isn't a holiday coming up? Why can't we have the weekend off?"

"I don't know…" Nikita ponders. "What if another mission pops up? We have to be ready."

"There's _always_ going to be another mission…" Alex retorts.

Nikita frowned and looked toward Michael for his opinion. He sighed. "Alex is right…"

"I am?" Alex looks at him surprised.

Michael smiled and took a step toward Nikita. "Listen, before we got engaged you told me there was always going to be another mission…" He says. "And what you meant by that is that we shouldn't let this get in the way of what we really want in life… and you know what I really want right now?"

"What?" Nikita asks.

"Some food."

Nikita laughed. "Okay." She looks toward Sean and Alex. "I guess we could all use a vacation."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 9:56 am<em>**

"It took some convincing and a little white lie, but we finally got Ryan to sign off and give us the weekend off." Nikita explains.

"But not without a catch." Sean adds.

"Nikita," Alex lifts her head up and glares at her. "You are the worst story teller ever… I already know all this, get to the point! What happen last night?"

"I'm getting there." Nikita says. Alex rolled her eyes and laid down on the bench inside the sauna, resting her head. "Now where was I?" Nikita continues.

"Ryan gave us the weekend off." Sean says. "It wasn't enough time to see the world like we wanted, but I came up with a compromise."

"Oh that's right." Nikita smiles. "Welcome to Las Vegas, Alex!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stay tuned! Nikita and Sean aren't even close to finishing this story. Any guesses about what happened to Alex in Las Vegas? Please review! Ch 2 will be posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gonna try not to make this an extremely long story like my other stories... but I think it's funny how long Nikita and Sean can keep this up.**

**Random Adventures: Las Vegas - Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em><span>24 hours earlier<span>_

**_McCarran Airport, Las Vegas - 10:09 am_**

"Welcome to Las Vegas, Alex!" Sean announces, stepping off the private jet. "The one place in the world where you can be in Paris one minute, walk a couple blocks down the street and be in Venice." He winks at Alex. "Are you excited?"

"I can't say I'm disappointed, but I really wish it was just you and me." She looks back at her friends jumping onto the tarmac.

"Oh boo hoo, Princess." Birkhoff slaps her on the back and winks at her. "Stop complaining. You wanted a vacation and now you have one. Be happy."

"Yeah, but I don't need a babysitter!" Alex retorts. She glares at Michael and Nikita. "Did you guys really have to come with us?"

"Yes." Nikita replies simply. Alex gave her an annoyed looked and crossed her arms.

Sean laughed at her. "Don't worry, this is a big city. I'm sure they will all get tired of us and want to do their own thing." He smiles.

Alex returned a small smile. She was about to reply when Ryan interrupted. "Um, you guys? A little help here?" He struggles to carry all their bags off the plane.

"Ryan!" Alex glares at him. "Be careful with that!"

"Here, let me help you." Owen takes a couple bags from him.

"Thanks." Ryan looks back at Alex. "Okay here's the deal." He walks up to her. "I agreed we all could use a vacation and by that, I mean all of us including Owen and Birkhoff."

"And Sonya." Birkhoff excitedly helps her off the plane and carries her bags.

Alex smiled at her. She was happy, Birkhoff was happy. "I know." She looks back at Ryan. "And I knew what I was getting into when I offered to pay for everyone, but don't think you can get away with racking up a huge room service bill." She glares at him.

"What?" Ryan laughs, "Why are you looking at me?" He glances at Sean. "Tell your boyfriend not to touch the minibar."

"Oh my gosh!" Sean exclaims. "I had one incident with a minibar ONE time and you guys will never let it go."

"I told you not to touch it." Nikita comments.

Alex laughs. "She's right, you know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:02 am<em>**

"Hold on." Sean interrupts Nikita's story. "First of all, I need to make something clear. I NEVER TOUCHED THE MINIBAR!"

"Yeah you did!" Nikita argues.

"What are you talking about? I was no where near it!"

"If you didn't touch it, then who did?"

"You guys!" Alex yells at them. "I don't care who did or did not touch the stupid mini bar! Stop arguing and get back to the story."

"Alright. So where was I?" Nikita tries to think.

"Airport." Sean reminds her.

"Oh yeah." Nikita nods. She looks back at Alex. "Okay so we-"

"No!" Alex screams at her. "We're done at the airport. I don't need to hear this, skip please!"

"Fine." Nikita glares at her. "I'll skip some parts."

"Thank you!" Alex finally relaxes.

"So after the airport, we went to the Venetian Hotel to check in…"

* * *

><p><span><em>24 hours earlier<em>

**_Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:27 am_**

"Welcome to the Venetian Hotel, Ms. Udinov." A concierge greets Alex. He gazed her up and down, as if in awe of never seeing a celebrity before. "It is an honor to have you stay here at this world renowned resort." He talks too fast.

"Thanks…" Alex replies. She kept a calm composure, "Where do I go to check in?"

"I can take care of that for you." Michael comments. He gave the concierge a look.

"Alright sir," The man replies. "It will only take a moment."

"I'll be right back." Michael kisses Nikita goodbye.

Alex smiled and turned to face Nikita, excited. She took a moment to look around the lobby, amazed. "This place is huge! Have you ever been here before?"

"No." Nikita replies. "But I'm glad we came." She looks around at all her friends. "All of us."

"Thanks again for inviting us." Sonya speaks up. She glanced at Birkhoff. "Seymour can't stop talking about the strip, I can't wait to go exploring."

"I'm glad you two came." Alex smiles at her.

"What about me?" Owen interrupts.

"You too." Alex laughs. She glanced around the lobby again, taking in every detail.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Sean walks up to Alex.

"I never want to leave!" Alex exclaims.

"You think this is great?" Sean smirks. "Wait till you see the shopping forum and the gondola!"

"We also have a wide arrange of amenities." The concierge announces as he and Michael return from the front desk.

"Really?" Ryan question. "Like what?"

"For the ladies…" He eyes Alex again, "You may appreciate the luxury of the Canyon Ranch Spa or enjoy some fine dinning at the AquaKnox."

"Thanks." Sean steps up to the man. "I got it from here."

"Okay." He replies, looking toward Alex and Nikita. "Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

"Actually, do you have any bottled water?" Alex asks him.

He quickly nodded. "Yes m'am. I will go fetch you some."

Sean shook his head as he watched the young man hurry off in the opposite direction, leaving the team alone in the middle of the hotel lobby. "Fetch…" He laughs. "Someone has a fan." He jokes to Alex. "Did you really need bottled water?"

"Not really." Alex smirks. "It's just a thing I do sometimes when I go to a new hotel… part of an act I guess."

"I've noticed that." Sean replies. "You did the same thing in Hong Kong."

"Really?" Alex looks at him surprised. "You noticed that?"

"When are you going to learn?" Sean teases. "I notice everything about you." He winks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:15 am<em>**

"It's true." Sean comments. He smiles at Alex. "I always notice everything about you."

Alex smiled back at him, missing his touch. She ran her hand across the sauna's foggy window and leaned her forehead against the cool surface once more. "You're so sweet." She says, trying to get his attention. "Come here."

Sean stood up and walked over to her small window. He reached out and placed his hand where hers laid. "It's not working..." He smirks at her.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asks innocently. She drew a tiny heart with her finger on a new layer of fog and gave him a sad look. "I just miss you."

Sean laughed at her, not entirely believing her. "What's your angle?" He glares at her.

"What do you mean?" Alex continues to play dumb.

Sean narrowed his eyes and glanced at Nikita. "Can you believe her?" He jokes. Nikita laughed and sat back in her chair, enjoying the show. Alex was a good actress, but Sean always knew when she was trying to trick him. "Everyone always has an angle..." He glares at her.

"Come on!" Alex stares back at him, her bright blue eyes glistening. "Why can't I miss you?"

"You're not getting out of that sauna that easily." Sean smirks. He began to walk back over to his chair, leaving Alex hanging.

"Hey!" Alex banged on her window. "That's not fair!" She shouts. "You guys can't keep me in here forever!"

"Not forever." Nikita smirks. "Just until I finish my story."

"Ughhh." Alex complains. "You're killing me!"

"Calm down." Nikita laughs. "You're overreacting."

"Yeah Alex." Sean glares at her. "Sit back, this is a funny story..."

* * *

><p><span><em><em>24 hours earlier<em>_

**_Penthouse Suite at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:46 am_**

"So which room is it?" Birkhoff excitedly asks as the team exits a small elevator.

"I'm guessing it's the one with the giant Italian marble double doors." Owen gives him an obvious look.

Alex rolls her eyes as she walks up to her waiting concierge. "I have your bottled water." He greets her.

"Thank you." Alex smiles. She slips him a tip as Sean takes her bags from him.

"I got it." Sean says, taking out his set of keycards. He gives the concierge an annoyed looked and waited for the man to move out of his way. He didn't want to be rude but he really wished guys would stop trying to hit on his girl in front of him.

The concierge nods and gives Alex one last look before walking away slowly. Alex laughs, turning to catch the expression on Sean's face. "You look jealous." She teases him.

"He was practically drooling in front of you!" Sean exclaims. "If you ask me, that's not very professional and you shouldn't be giving him such a big tip."

"Relax," Alex reaches for Sean's free hand. She gave him seductive look, forgetting that they had company around them. "I'm all yours this weekend."

"Oh god, get a room!" Birkhoff shouts, teasingly.

Sean turns to face him, embarrassed but Alex laughed, stepping up to Birkhoff to retort, "Maybe we will!" She teases back. "Maybe we'll just take this fancy suite and you can go find your own room..."

"Alex..." Michael glares at her.

"What?" She looks at him innocently.

"That's not very nice." He scolds.

"Fine..." Alex glances at Birkhoff. "You can stay... but only because I wouldn't want Sonya to be stuck with you."

"Hey!" Birkhoff shouts.

Alex laughs. "I'm kidding." She takes a keycard from Sean and hands one to Birkhoff, smiling. "You can do the honors."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:20 am<em>**

"So Birkhoff takes the keycard and opens these doors to the biggest suite I've ever seen." Nikita gawks. "Seriously, Alex, how much did you pay for this room!? Ryan kept going on and on about how we could practically fit the whole operation floor into just the foyer."

Sean laughs. "No way! Ryan was exaggerating. Ops is so much bigger!"

"It only seems like that because you've been stuck down there for awhile." Nikita retorts.

"Thanks for reminding me." Sean glares at her. "Maybe now you can convince Ryan to let me watch some monday night football on that big screen."

"No way, not if you're gonna be rooting for the Redskins." Nikita argues.

"What's wrong with the Redskins?" Sean asks.

"Why do you even like them?" Nikita questions.

"OH MY GOSH. YOU GUYS!" Alex exclaims, finally having enough of Sean and Nikita's tendency to get off topic. "GET BACK TO THE STORY! I'M DYING IN HERE!" She shouts.

"Okay, gezz." Nikita smirks. "Where was I?"

"Still in the room." Alex glares at her.

"Right." Nikita remembers. "So we walked inside and immediately past the foyer was this gigantic living room... fully furnished with a breath taking view of the strip."

"Don't forget about the piano." Sean adds. He looks toward Alex stating, "There was this piano..."

"Oh my gosh, really!?" Alex rolls her eyes. "Let me guess... there was also a fireplace... and a dinning area that could seat... seven... no... EIGHT PEOPLE!"

Sean laughs. "Okay, okay, calm down Princess. Don't get too excited now." He teases.

"You suck at telling stories." Alex glares at him.

"Hey now, I thought you liked listening to my stories." He pouts.

"Don't give me that face!" Alex tries to look away. "I hate it when you do that!"

Sean smirks at her, clearly amused. "You know you love it." He winks.

Alex glares at him, cracking a smile when she couldn't hold his gaze. "Oh you're so gonna get it!" She shakes her head and waves a finger at him. "Sean Pierce! When I get out-"

"Alex!" Nikita cuts her off. "Be nice."

"Just finish the story already!" Alex shouts.

"Gosh, you're so impatient." Nikita smirks.

"NIKITA!"

"Okay, okay no need to throw a tantrum in there." She grins.

"I'm not!" Alex tries to argue but Nikita glared at her. "Ugh, fine." Alex rolls her eyes and sits back down on her tiny bench, wiping away some steam. "Just so you know, you guys don't need to describe every square inch of the place."

"Okay I got it." Nikita laughs. "After you and Sean claimed the master bedroom, there was only one other guest room."

"It had two queen size beds in it though." Sean adds.

"Yeah so Michael and I had to share it with Nerd." Nikita explains. "Birkhoff wasn't too excited about that but you threaten to kick him out again." Nikita laughs. "After he and Sonya finally claimed which bed they wanted, Owen and Ryan wondered where they would sleep; since well you know, all the rooms were taken now." Nikita continues.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Alex rolls her eyes through the sauna's tiny window. "I told them the sofas in the living room fold out into a full size bed. I remember all this, Nikita. You don't need to tell me every single detail. I was there!"

Nikita laughs, "Well I wasn't sure exactly how much you remembered."

"When I told you to skip parts, I thought you would skip more towards the end." Alex glares at her, even more annoyed than before.

Sean looked at his watch and sighed. "Yeah, Nikita, you've been talking for like an hour now. I think it's time we wrapped this up."

"Okay, fine." Nikita turns to face Alex. "After everyone was all settled, we all took off on or own to explore and agreed to meet for dinner later on that night at this restaurant in Treasure Island. I think you and Sean ended up going to the forums before though right?" She looks at Sean for confirmation.

"Yeah we did." Sean agrees. "I got this awesome new shirt but it got ruined." He glares at Alex.

"Wait, what happen to your shirt?" Alex asks.

"Oh you don't remember?" He laughs at her. "Okay, I think I know where this story really starts…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry Alex, sit tight! You're not getting out of that sauna any time soon. The story isn't over yet! Any guesses on what happen to Sean's new shirt? Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, glad many of you are loving this new story! To those of you who also read my other Nikita story, "Burning Bridges" Sorry for the wait... but sometimes I need a vacation too... and this little story right here is my way of having some fun and giving team Nikita a break from all that drama. Enjoy! :)**

**Random Adventures: Las Vegas - Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em><span>15 hours earlier<span>_

**_Phil's Italian Steak House at Treasure Island Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas - 7:30 pm_**

"I'd like to make a toast." Birkhoff raises his glass of wine in the air and nods his head toward Alex. "Thank you for paying for all this."

"Nerd, that's not really how you make a toast." Nikita laughs.

"It's the thought that counts." Birkhoff retorts. "I said my thanks."

"You're welcome, Birkhoff." Alex smiles at him. She looks around their little round table and raises her glass of water in the air, smiling at all her friends. "To all of us." She announces, looking each one in the eye. "I hope this night is a night we'll never forget!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:25 am<em>**

"It's funny you said that 'cause now you can't even remember what we all ate." Sean laughs.

Alex glared at him. "Not funny." She states.

Sean smirked. "Come on, lighten up sweetheart."

"Just hurry up and finish this story before I shrivel up and die in here." Alex frowns.

"Okay, okay." Sean sits back. "As usual, you took forever to order..." He begins.

* * *

><p><span><em>15 hours earlier<em>

**_Phil's Italian Steak House at Treasure Island Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas - 7:36 pm_**

"So have you decided on what you want to eat yet?" Sean asks.

"Ahh, everything looks so good! I don't know!" Alex exclaims. She takes another minute reading over the menu once again as a waitress walks by. "What do you recommend?"

"Well what are you in the mood for?" Michael asks. "Chicken? Steak? Seafood?" He looks at the waitress standing awkwardly by and whispers, "We're gonna need another minute."

"It's okay. Take your time." The waitress smiles.

Alex smiled back then glanced at her menu again. After another minute Sean glared at her. "Alex..." He whispers.

"Shhhhh!" She shushes him away. "I'm trying to think."

"Come on, it shouldn't be that hard." Sean laughs. "What do you want?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Alex exclaims.

"You could always go vegetarian..." Nikita offers.

Alex glances at her. "What's the vegetarian option anyway?"

"Looks like something called '_The Vegan_'" Sean points to the description on Alex's menu.

"Ah, _'The Vegan'_," The waitress takes note. "Excellent choice."

"What exactly is it?" Nikita asks.

"It is a pine nut and basil crusted Gardein "Chicken" dish with morel mushrooms in a cashew cream, fingerling potatoes and sautéed broccolini on the side." The waitress replies.

"That sounds good." Nikita looks toward Alex. "What do you think?"

Alex glances back down at her menu, reading over the description the waitress had just read to her. "Oh gosh, I don't know. Everything just looks so amazing."

Sean laughs as he scoots in closer to Alex. "Here let me help you." He holds open the other half of her menu and points to various options.

Michael shakes his head as he watches the two. He knew this was going to take awhile. "Well, in the meantime... I know what I want." He looks toward the waitress. "I'll take that 18 oz 'Bone in Dry Aged New York Strip' Steak... Medium-rare."

"Micheal!" Nikita glares at him.

"Sorry honey, but a man's gotta have his meat." He smirks back.

"Yeah, but a _real_ man would rather have a T-bone." Owen teases. He looks toward the waitress and winks at her. "Am I right?" He flirts.

The waitress contains a smile and lightly laughs. "I have no comment." She replies, professionally.

"Well, I'll take that 20 oz 'Dry Aged T-Bone'" Owen smirks. "Rare..." He tries to one-up Michael. "And throw some steak fries on the side if you got any too." He winks.

"Will do." The waitress smiles. She looks toward Michael who shakes his head again.

"I'm staying old fashion with New York." Michael tells her.

"Good choice." The waitress replies.

"She's only saying that to be nice." Owen comments. "T-bone is so much better."

"Oh god." Nikita shakes her head. She looks at the waitress who continues to smile, professionally. "I'm just sorry for all those poor cows."

"Sorry Nikita, but we all can't be vegetarian like you." Sonya speaks up. She places her menu down and looks at the waitress. "I'll take the 'Gamberi E Pasta Penne'."

"Oooh! What's that?" Alex pops her head up at the sound of that name.

Sean laughs and points to the description on Alex's menu. "Looks like a penne pasta dish with jumbo shrimp, spinach, basil, san marzano tomatoes, and grana padano."

"Hummm..." Alex looks down again. "I'm still thinking."

Nikita laughs and turns to face Sonya again. "Okay, fair enough." She sighs. "At least your entrée has some veggies on it and isn't just a piece of meat."

"Hey!" Owen shouts. "I got some fries... last I checked potatoes are veggies."

"Ohh he's got you there!" Ryan laughs.

"Barely." Nikita glares at him.

"Can't argue with me." Owen smirks.

"What about you Michael?" Nikita glances at him. "Got any veggies on your plate?"

"Don't worry, I'll share my fries with you." Owen pats his back.

Michael laughs and smirks at Nikita. "I do now!"

"Okay, as much as I'd love to join in on the steak wars, I think I'll stick with something simple." Birkhoff announces. He looks toward the waitress, smiling. "One 'Chicken & Fettuccine Basil Pesto Alfredo' please."

"Ohhh my gosh, that sounds good too!" Alex exclaims.

"Alex!" Sean glares at her. "Make up your mind."

"Are you ready?" The waitress asks.

"Ahhh... ahhhh..." Alex feels pressured.

"I can come back to you." The waitress smiles politely.

"Yeah, just ask her last." Ryan laughs.

"So what will you like, sir?" She asks.

"Risotto Aragosta." Ryan states simply.

"What the hell, Ryan!" Alex glares at him once she looks up his order on her menu. "A lobster, really!? I told you not to rack up a huge bill!"

"What?" Ryan laughs. "It's not that expensive is it?" He looks at his menu again, but no other option really satisfied his tastes.

"It's fine." Alex sighs. "Have your lobster if you want."

"Thank you." Ryan smirks.

Alex rolls her eyes and looks back down at her menu, contemplating all her options again. Sean sighed and looked at the waitress. "Are you ready, sir?" She asks him.

"Do you need my menu?" Alex asks.

"No, I got it." Sean smirks. "I'll make this easy. 'Pepe Scottato Salmone', please."

"Oooh, where's that?" Alex asks. "I didn't see it."

"It's on the next page." Sean flips her menu over.

"Whaaat, there's another page!?" Alex gasps.

"Oh god, she's going to take another fifteen minutes." Owen complains.

"No I won't!" Alex glares at him.

"Hurry up, I'm starving." Owen glares back.

"Stop pressuring me!" Alex shouts.

"Ignore him." Sean calms her. "Take your time."

"Oh my gosh, what is everyone having again?" Alex asks, flipping over her menu.

"Come on!" Owen shouts, annoyed.

"Alex, please." Nikita urges her. "You have to decide on something." She looks at the waitress and gives her an apologetic look. "The poor girl has been standing there forever, I'm sure she has other tables too."

"Okay, okay... I think I know what I want." Alex says. She looks long and hard at her menu one last time then slams it down on the table. "Just give me whatever Nikita ordered."

"Final answer?" The waitress asks.

"Don't ask her that! She'll change her mind!" Owen exclaims.

"Shut up!" Alex shouts. She glances at the waitress and nods. "Yes! Final answer!"

"Yay!" Nikita claps, delightfully. "You get to be vegetarian for the night!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:35 am<em>**

"So after what seemed like hours, you finally settled on 'The Vegan' and made Nikita like the happiest person in that restaurant." Sean laughs.

"That "chicken" was really good." Alex comments.

"Right?" Nikita smiles.

"I'm sure it was." Sean says. "So back to the story?"

"Wait, why are you telling me what everyone ordered? I wanna know what happen to your shirt!" Alex glares at him.

"Oh I was just setting up the scene." He smiles.

"Sean! You're just as bad as Nikita. You both need to work on your story-telling skills."

"Hey, don't question my story-telling skills." Sean gives her a look. "I'm getting there."

Alex pouted and rested her head against the cool window separating her from Sean. "Okay, so you were saying?" She sighed.

Sean sat back in his chair and smiled at her. "So I was saying…"

* * *

><p><span><em>14 hours earlier<em>

**_Phil's Italian Steak House at Treasure Island Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas - 8:49 pm_**

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm stuffed." Ryan announces.

"You better finish that whole lobster!" Alex glares at him, "Or you're paying for it."

"But it's so big!" Ryan complains.

"EAT IT!" Alex shouts.

"Here, snap me off a piece of it's claw." Owen offers.

"How do even still have room after that giant T-Bone!?" Nikita glares at him.

"Hey look at this." Owen plays with his food. "Surf and Turf!"

"Wow..." Nikita laughs, unexpectedly. "I don't even know why I asked..."

"You guys want anymore fries?" Michael offers.

"Sure, I'll have some." Sean replies. He picks a couple off Michael's plate. "Want any, Alex?" He asks, stuffing his face with fries.

"Eww gosh, Sean don't talk with your mouth full!" She teases.

"Guess you don't want any." He smirks.

"Wait, nooo!" Alex tries to reach for a fry. "I can't... get one!" She frowns.

Sean laughs at her. "Hold on, I'll get it for you."

"Don't forget the ketchup!" Alex shouts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:42 am<em>**

"So this is where it all went wrong." Sean sighs. "I tried to be a nice boyfriend, but someone..." He glares at Alex. "Had to be all miss independent and knock a whole bottle of ketchup all over my brand new shirt!"

"What the hell, Sean!" Alex rolls her eyes. "You took this long just to tell me you got a tiny little stain on your precious new shirt? I can get that dry cleaned for you, no problem!"

"Oh noooo." Sean laughs. "That's not all... we're past getting anything dry cleaned..."

"Wait..."

"The story isn't over yet, Alex!" Sean smirks.

* * *

><p><span><em>14 hours earlier<em>

**_Phil's Italian Steak House at Treasure Island Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas - 8:53 pm_**

"I got it! Alex, stop it. You're making it worse." Sean glares at her.

"Please, just let me help you!" Alex shouts back. She tries to soak a napkin in her water but ends up splashing Sean instead.

"Alex! Just leave it." Sean begs. "It's not a big deal."

"I can get it off. Stop moving!"

"Alex-"

"Take off your shirt!" Alex shouts.

"What?"

"You won't stop moving, I need a better look at it."

"I'm not taking off my shirt in the middle of a restaurant."

"What's the big deal? You have an undershirt on."

"I'm still not taking off my shirt..."

"TAKE IT OFF!" Alex shouts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:45 am<em>**

"You kept fighting with me, and in all the chaos, my shirt got ripped to shreds." Sean explains. "But anyway, that was dinner…" He shrugs.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sooo sorry." Alex laughs. "I can't believe I did that!"

"It's okay, it could've been worse."

"How?"

"Well... for starters, you could've knocked over a candle and catch me on fire..."

"I'm not that clumsy!" Alex laughs.

"Really? You don't remember knocking over that whole tray of shot glasses?" Sean smirks.

"Shot glasses!?" Alex exclaims. "But... I don't drink?"

"Sean... she's not going to remember." Nikita laughs.

"What the hell happened last night!?" Alex shouts.

"Oh it's hilarious." Sean laughs. "After dinner, Birkhoff suggested going clubbing."

"I told you guys it was a bad idea, but no one listened to me." Nikita comments.

"What?" Alex looks at her, confused. "What happen at the club? Besides me apparently causing a mess..."

"Oh it's a funny story." Nikita laughs. She looks at Sean. "Okay tell her what happen."

Sean laughs and looks toward Alex. "Imagine this now, we walked into the club and immediately Nikita says…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... to be continued. haha sorry! Each chapter is like the start of a new location I guess ;) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: BAM! New chapter! Now I'm off to work... looking forward to reviews ;)**

**Random Adventures: Las Vegas - Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em><span>13 hours earlier<span>_

**_Marquee Nightclub at the Cosmopolitan Hotel, Las Vegas _****- 9:23 pm**

"Why is it that every time I walk into a nightclub, no matter where I am, the bouncer asks if I'm a model?" Nikita immediately complains. "It's ridiculous."

"It is." Michael agrees. "You're much prettier than all the models here." He winks as the two make their way over to Ryan and Sean. "He should really be asking if you're a _super-_model."

Nikita laughs. "Oh Michael." She smirks and leans in for a kiss. "Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after-all."

"Don't speak so soon." Ryan points over to a bar. Nikita followed his gaze, catching the sight of a big burly man staring in Alex's direction. "Looks like Alex is about to have some company."

"Hey there pretty lady." The man greets her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Alex turned around and amusingly stared at him. "Excuse me?" She laughs, that was unexpected.

"You look like a martini lady." He winks. "Someone who likes its dirty."

"Woooow. Okay." Alex backs away from him slightly, still laughing. She opened her fresh bottle of water and poured herself a glass. "Is that supposed to be a really bad attempt at a euphemism?"

"Only if you want it to be." He smirks.

"Okay, you're clearly drunk..." Alex shakes her head. "Drink some water." She hands him her glass.

He takes it from her and does a spit take. "Ew, what is this?" He asks.

"Water." Alex replies, a little grossed out. She rolled her eyes, mostly annoyed now. "I just told you..."

"Water?" He looks at her baffled. "What kind of trickery is this?" He sets down her glass and steals the bottle out of her hands, inspecting the label.

"Hey!" Alex glares at his intoxicated state. "That's mine." She angrily takes back her bottle and slides it over to the bartender. "No tricks. Can I get a fresh one of these please?" When she turned around, the man was gone. Probably off somewhere else hitting on some other poor innocent girl, she shrugged.

Nikita walked up to Alex and gave her a slight smirk. "That was fun to watch, I'm surprised you didn't beat that guy to the ground after he stole your bottle."

Alex laughed and caught Sean's eye. "Hey," She greets him. "Where were you? I could've used your help back there."

"No you didn't." Sean smirks. "Everyone knows you can handle yourself quite well." He reaches over and pulls her closer to him. "But just so you know, I really wanted to bash that guy's head in if he came one more inch closer to you."

"Well that's sweet." Alex grins.

"There you two are!" Birkhoff suddenly hollers from across the room. He leads Sonya over to the group and hugs Nikita and Alex. "What happen? I thought you two were right behind us in the cab?"

"We were." Nikita explains. "I just got stuck by the bouncer..."

"Again?" Alex laughs. "Every time, I swear."

"Right?" Nikita shakes her head. "So everyone's here now?" She looks around. "Where's Owen?"

"I sent him to get drinks." Birkhoff explains.

"Oh no thanks." Alex replies. "I don't drink remember?"

"I remember, princess." Birkhoff grins. "Don't worry."

"Alex, where's your water?" Sean asks her. "I thought you said you were ordering one."

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Alex exclaims. She picks up her glass from the counter and takes a sip.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:58 am<em>**

"A few minutes later Owen reappears with this giant tray of shot glasses." Sean continues to explain. "One for each one of us, minus you of course." He smiles at Alex. "Birkhoff insisted on making another toast."

"Mostly to thank you for paying for everything again." Nikita laughs.

"Birkhoff." Alex scoffs. She rolled her eyes and wiped away some more of the steam slowly forming between the sauna's small window frame and stared at Sean. "So wait, let me guess... this is when I knocked over the tray right? Causing this huge mess?"

"No not quite." Sean explains.

"There's more?" Alex looks at him shocked. "How long is this story!?"

"Uh..." He looks at Nikita and laughs. "Very long."

"And you thought I was a bad story teller." Nikita laughs. "He still hasn't even explain the most important part of the story yet."

"Sean!" Alex glares at him.

"Hold on, Nikita." Sean laughs at her. "I'll get there!"

"Okay but make it quick, we actually don't have all day anymore." Nikita looks at her watch. "I'll be back, I need to call Michael."

"Michael?" Alex suddenly remembers. "Where is he?"

"He went looking for Owen." Sean answers her.

"What?" Alex looks at him shocked. "Where's Owen?"

"Ummm... that's what we're trying to figure out." Sean explains. "I was hoping you might remember something."

"Oh my gosh, Sean. You need to let me out of this sauna right now!" Alex glares at him.

"Just let me finish my story first!"

"SEAN!" Alex shouts.

"I'm almost done, I swear."

"YOU ARE THE WORST STORYTELLER EVER!" Alex screams.

"Hey this is important." Sean glares at her. "We all had a little to drink, telling this story helps me remember too..."

"But... I don't drink." Alex shakes her head frustrated. "I should remember..."

Sean sighed. "Remember that guy who tried to hit on you?"

"Vaguely..." Alex frowns.

"Well... I found him." Sean explains.

* * *

><p><span><em>13 hours earlier<em>

**_Marquee Nightclub at the Cosmopolitan Hotel, Las Vegas _- 9:42 pm**

"Oh my gosh, Alex! There you are." Sean finds her slumped over on a VIP couch. "I swear, I looked away for one second and you just ran off! Don't ever scare me like that again." He glares at her.

"Awww, I'm sorrrry." Alex playfully reaches for his cheek. "Did someone miss me?" She smirks.

"Yes, you had me so worried." Sean explains. "I couldn't find you. I looked all over the club. And if I had to explain to Nikita that I lost you, she would kill me!"

"Ni-keee-tttaaa." Alex laughs. "That is such a weird name. Say it Sean, NIK-KEEEEE-TA. HA HA HA, I don't... I don't know why that sounds so funny to me." She can't stop laughing.

"Uh..." Sean looks at her funny. "Are you okay?"

"You know what is another funny name?" Alex suddenly asks.

"What?"

"Seymourrrr." Alex slurs. "I don't know where that came from." She looks around, still laughing. "Where is he? I have a question."

"Alex. Hey, hey look at me!" Sean tries to catch her attention. He grabs her face and looks her in the eyes. "Oh god, what did you do?"

"Owww, Sean. Let go of me." Alex whines.

"It's only been 20 minutes! How are you drunk!" Sean exclaims. "Dammit, Nikita is really going to kill me now."

"Stop it." Alex slaps his hands away. "I am not drunk... I don't drink. I... don't. drink... I don't? Drink?" She stammers.

"Alex, say Nikita." Sean tests her.

"Nik- tee-ta. key-ta. I mean Nikita." Alex corrects herself. She pauses then suddenly starts laughing again, unable to control herself. "Nik-keeeee-tah!"

"Nikita." Sean rolls his eyes.

"Why? Why would you say that?" Alex stops shortly and glares at him. "You're not saying it right."

"Really Alex?" Sean shakes his head.

"What?" She looks at him innocently.

Sean rolls his eyes. "Come on." He stands up and lifts her up with one arm. "You're coming with me."

"Nooooo." Alex pulls him back down to the couch. "It's sooo comfy here." She lays down and rests her head on a pillow. "Sit with me." She pouts.

"Alex, I have to find Nikita." Sean tries to lift her again.

"Stop it, Sean." Alex complains, half laughing still. "You gotta say it with an accent. Say Nikita."

"No." He glares at her. "Get up."

"Whyyyyy?" Alex argues. "I'm tired."

"You realize you're acting like such a baby right now, right?" He asks.

"You're mean." Alex glares at him. "Why so serious? So serious... always so serious, like Michael." She sits up. "You, you gotta chill... yoou knoow? learn to... to enjoy the little things... yeah! Like this couch." She smirks. "I love this couch."

"...That's my line." Sean glares at her but all she does is smirk back at him.

"I'm thirsty." Alex reaches over him, toward her nearly empty glass on the table.

Sean stops her and grabs the glass, inspecting it. "What is this?" He questions.

"Heyyyy." Alex gingerly reaches for it. "_My_ water."

"Shhh, stop it." Sean dodges her hands.

"Give!" She pouts.

"Oh my gosh, get off me!" Sean laughs. He holds the glass high and away from her, still trying to inspect it.

"Why?" Alex argues. "What did I do to deserve this?" She whines some more.

"I don't think this is water Alex." Sean stands up, causing Alex to fall where he was sitting.

She pushes herself up from his space and leans her head on the back of the couch, annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

"Alex, I think someone spiked your drink."

"No." Alex shakes her head, refusing to believe someone would do that to her. "I ordered a fresh bottle."

"I didn't see you get one..."

"I did... I know I did." Alex sits up.

"The glass!" Sean exclaims. "That bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 11:09 am<em>**

"That bastard spiked your drink." Sean angrily informs her. "I don't know how but he must have slipped something into your glass between the time you set it down and Nikita walked up to you. I'm so sorry. I should've been suspicious. We always have to play it safe..."

"Aw, Sean. It's okay." Alex runs her hands along the foggy window and smiles at him. "I was careless too. I should've ordered a new glass."

"No, you were distracted because of me." Sean frowns. "You-"

"Stop." Alex catches his attention. "I'm fine... no one got hurt right? So it was fun. Just one night, I won't ever drink again. I promise."

"But after you've tried so hard to stay clean... I just feel bad. This should've never happened." Sean argues.

Alex sighs. "Don't feel bad, Sean. There's some people in life you know are those types that will never get far... they gotta cheat and spike people's drinks... those people are jerks. You on the other hand, are perfect."

"I'm not perfect, Alex. Nobody is."

"Well you got a pretty good ratio then. The perfect ratio." She winks.

Sean laughs. "Are you still trying to suck up so I can let you out of the sauna?"

"What is the story not over yet?" Alex questions. "Wasn't this our deal?"

"What deal?"

"SEAN!" Alex glares at him.

"I'm not done yet! Despite how you got drunk... the rest of the story is still pretty hilarious."

"What the hell! Why? Is this Nikita's form of punishment? What did I do!?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Only if you don't take another hour to tell the freakin story."

Sean laughs. "I can't promise you anything."

"At least let me out of the sauna!"

"Not until I tell you how you got in it in the first place!"

"I repeat, WORST STORY TELLER EVER!" Alex screams, annoyed.

* * *

><p><span><em>12 hours earlier<em>

**_Marquee Nightclub at the Cosmopolitan Hotel, Las Vegas _- 10:28 pm**

"Come on Alex, stand up." Sean struggles to carry half her weight. "I don't get this, you're tiny. Why are you suddenly a ton of dead bricks?"

"I wanna dance." Alex hugs him close. "Dance with me."

"You can't even stand up on your own." Sean argues.

"Yeah I can!" Alex pushes herself off him. "See?"

"Oh so you've just been attached to my arm for fun then?" Sean laughs at her.

She smirks then catches Michael and Nikita across the room. "OOH LOOK!" She suddenly exclaims and runs off to meet them.

"WAIT!" Sean shouts. "Don't let them know you're drunk! Dammit." He runs after her. "I don't want to die tonight... ugh, please Nikita... I swear she's just super hyper or something... that's all..."

"NIKITA!" Alex shouts, running up to her friend. She stops short and starts laughing again.

Nikita turns around and stares at her in amusement. "Hey Alex... uh you having fun?"

Sean runs up to Alex and spins her around in his arm. "Whoaaa!" Alex exclaims, unexpected.

"Hey, Nikita!" Sean calls, out of breath. "Don't mind us... dancing." He spins Alex around again and away from Nikita's suspicions. "Can't really talk right now... catch up later?"

"Uh, okay." Nikita shouts over the noise. "But Michael and I are probably gonna head out soon."

"Whaat why?" Alex asks, a little dizzy now.

Sean quickly spins her again, away from Nikita's view. "Shhhh." He tells her.

"It's a little loud in here." Nikita explains. "We're gonna go sight-seeing."

"Oh okay!" Sean exclaims. "You two have fun! Don't worry about us!"

"Okay, call me if you need us."

"But try not to call." Michael adds, laughing.

Sean laughs. "Okay." He looks around. "By the way, where did everyone else go?"

"Umm.. I think Birkhoff and Sonya left like an hour ago." Nikita explains.

"What? But it was his idea to come here!" Sean complains.

"Yeah, I don't know." Nikita shrugs. "I heard something about bungee jumping..."

"Bungee jumping?" Michael looks at her shocked.

"I can't hear anything in this place." Nikita laughs. "I could've heard wrong."

"Oh okay." Sean continues to hide Alex. "What about Owen and Ryan?"

"Oh I know where they went!" Alex suddenly shouts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 11:15 am<em>**

"So apparently you said Owen and Ryan came up to you and said bye before they left, but as we know now you were kinda tipsy when that happened..." Sean glares at her.

"Oh yeah..." Alex laughs. "I kind of remember this now..."

"So you remember where they said they went?" Sean asks.

"Hold on... I have to think." Alex frowns. Sean laughs and shakes his head. "What?" Alex glares at him.

"Thats exactly what you said when Nikita asked you where they went too." Sean explains.

"Ohhh... that must have-"

"Yeah, it did..."

"I'm sorry!"

"You were soooo wasted. It was hilarious. Nikita kept asking you these questions, simple questions and you would just pause and be like what was the question?"

"Well, I don't remember."

"Don't remember this part of the story or where they went?"

"I want to say something about sight-seeing." Alex thinks back.

"That's what Michael and Nikita did." Sean explains.

"No, I know that!" Alex argues.

"Are you sure? Because you-"

"I'm not drunk right now! OKAY!" Alex glares at him. "Shut up, I'm trying to think." Sean laughs at her. "You know what? Just finish your story... it'll come back to me."

"Okay..." Sean smirks at her.

* * *

><p><span><em>12 hours earlier<em>

**_Marquee Nightclub at the Cosmopolitan Hotel, Las Vegas _- 10:37 pm**

"Alex... Alex..." Nikita tries to catch her attention. She looks at Sean, "What is wrong with her?"

"Nothing!" Sean shouts, nervous. "She... just uh-"

"Dancing!" Alex screams. "I'm dancing!"

"Hahaha, yeah she's dancing." Sean laughs.

"She's supposed to be telling us where Owen and Ryan went." Nikita glares at Sean.

"You know what? I think they're fine... you two go on your adventure, I'll take care of Alex." Sean tries to push Nikita toward the door.

"You're hiding something." Nikita continues to glare at him.

"Whaat? What makes you say that?" Sean looks back at Alex, making sure she doesn't run off again. "We're fine." He tries to convince her.

"Okay." Nikita frowns. "But if she remembers something, call us."

"But try not to..." Michael adds again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 11:20 am<em>**

"So after Michael and Nikita finally left us alone, I managed to get you settled down on your _favorite_ couch for a couple minutes. You came close... I think the only clue you gave me was Ryan marveling about how the lights of the city are brighter than New York..."

"Oh yeah, he wanted to take a picture." Alex remembers.

"Now you tell me!" Sean laughs at her. "Before I thought you were just mumbling strange riddles."

Alex laughs at him. "Whats so strange about bright lights?"

"I don't know... it's just the way you said it I guess..." Sean frowns. "You had to be there... I mean there, as in not drunk to remember? Does this make sense?"

"Hey, I remember!" Alex glares at him. "And I don't think I was _that_ drunk okay?"

"Alex... you don't even know the whole story." Sean laughs. "Let me finish..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be continued... haha sorry, a new mystery has been revealed! Where's Owen and Ryan? And Birkhoff and Sonya? It's the morning after, Alex needs to remember where everyone went! Also, Sean still hasn't explained how she broke all the shot glasses... that boy, worse storyteller ever right? LOL at least we know what happened to her last night... just not how she got in the sauna. That's a funny story ;) Wait for it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Short chapter, but it's all I have for now. **

**Random Adventures: Las Vegas - Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><span><em>12 hours earlier<em>

**_Marquee Nightclub at the Cosmopolitan Hotel, Las Vegas _- 10:45 pm**

"Alex. ALEX!", Sean shouts at her, "Come on, can you just look at me for one second?," he begs, "What do you mean-"

"I toooold you," Alex interrupts him, "you never listen to me." She pouts then turns her head again, dazing off into the crowd of dancing couples, "I wanna dance," she suddenly insists, this time more urgently, "dance with me!"

"Alex, we don't have time for this!," Sean tries to argue with her, but she anxiously stands up and pulls him onto the dance floor; spinning the two around in circles.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Alex..." Sean smirks. She looks back at him with an enduring gaze. _"Come on"_ her eyes whisper over the pounding beat of the DJ. "No" Sean shakes his head, but she walks backward into the crowd, luring him forward.

"Don't you just loooove this song!?" He hears her call out, almost lost in the music now.

"I do" Sean reaches out for her. He briefly catches her eye, and in a sudden motion, he pulls her into a tight hug, "but I love you more" he smirks. "Now, how 'bout a slow-dance?", he offers, "we can dance like this all night..."

She smiles and nods her head, but there's a catch. She knows it, she can see it in his eyes. "Just tell me where Owen and Ryan went" Sean says, predictable. Even slightly intoxicated, she couldn't be more aware of his actions.

His embrace nearly crushes her as Alex steadies herself in his strong arms. "Sean," she complains.

"Come on baby, what's wrong?" he asks, "You said you wanted to dance?"

She lifts her head up and glares at him in the innocent way she always does to him, and only him, "but… you're crushing me," Alex breaths heavily.

It's a sign he should let go, give her room to breathe but this was a game, and he knew exactly what she was playing. Sean smirks and lifts her up off her feet, swinging her around in his arms, "This better?" he cradles her like a baby and walks back over toward the VIP couches.

As he sets her down on top the plush red cushions, Alex begins to stare at him with her wide blue eyes. "Wha- why are we back here?" she complains.

"Because," Sean laughs at her, "I think you need a time out."

"Oh that's no fun," Alex frowns, upset someone was being so serious, "You're no fun."

"Come on," Sean glares at her, "don't give me that face!" he looks at his watch and sighs, "we need to focus and find our friends before Nikita calls to check in on us."

"Ughhh" Alex takes a deep breath and plops down on the couch, burying part of her face into the soft pillows. He wasn't going to give up, "I told you already... they went... outside..." she groans.

"Outside?" Sean questions, "Where? When? You never told me this..."

"To the hotel..." she sits up slightly on her elbow and ponders for a minute, "I think... I told you," she frowns, as if doubting herself, "you don't remember" Alex scoffs.

She begins to mumble some more words, thinking to herself about the previous conversations she had. "He wanted to go outside..." Alex continues, "I remember, to see the city... something about the lights and Paris... and, OH MY GOD, Sean, I have to show you something!" Alex suddenly looks at him, excited. "OUTSIDE! OUTSIDE!"

She pulls him up in one strong motion. "Whoaaah," Sean shouts, "Alex, hold on." But she could wait for him.

"Oh, you should see!" Alex gasps, "The lights, Ryan marveled about it. Let's go outside, Sean. Take me outside? Pretty please?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sean tries to distract her, "shhh, we will. I promise you, we will, but you got to focus right now" he gently lures her eyes back to him, and smiles, "what else did Ryan say?"

"Camera..." Alex mumbles, "do you have one? I used to have one..." she thinks back, "I don't remember how I got it, but I have a funny story... do you remember Jaden?" she asks.

"What? No, Alex, we're talking about Ryan right now... don't get off topic. Where is he?" Sean questions.

"Ughhh" Alex holds her head, "stop yelling at me, I'm trying to think."

Sean stared at her until she gave up thinking and sat back down on the couch. Her tired eyes returning to a lost daze. "Why don't you just call them?" Alex frowns. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the soft red cushions.

He continued to gaze at her as her words mumbled and drifted off into gibberish. "Alex?" Sean gently shakes her but she must have passed out. Sighing, Sean takes out his cell phone and decides to take Alex's advice. He dials Ryan's number first - no answer. "Hummm..." He tries again but this time there was no signal. "Dammit," He curses, "there's no bars in here." He looks at Alex and sighs again. She looked so peaceful sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 11:26 am<em>**

"You were asleep..." Sean continues his story, "I thought it would be safe to assume you wouldn't be running around crazy drunk anytime soon... so..."

"You left me alone?" Alex gasps.

"Not alone!" Sean argues, "I was 11 inches away!"

"Doing what?" Alex glares at him.

"Trying to find service" he admits, "and I did... for a second... but I had to stand up on a table to do so" he sighs, "I think something is wrong with my phone" Sean frowns, "I've been having spotty service all week. Anyway the bartender guy yelled at me."

Alex laughs, "wait I think I remember this now," she thinks back, "you got frustrated and threw your phone on the table..."

"I didn't throw it!" Sean immediately counters.

"Sean..." Alex scolds, "It woke me up."

"Okay... maybe I tossed it on the table..." he shrugs.

"Tossed?" She questions.

"Gently tossed?" Sean asks.

"Let me see your phone!" Alex insists.

"No!" he hides it behind his back.

"SEAN!" Alex shouts.

"Why?" He glares back at her "I told you... I just gently tossed it... on the table, no big deal."

"I don't believe you."

"How could you? You probably don't even remember anyway."

"HEY!" Alex exclaims, "That's not fair!"

He immediately regretted his words. "I didn't mean it" Sean tells her. He stands up and walks over to her window, "sorry."

He meets her hand pressed up against the sauna's foggy window, "Let me see your phone" Alex demands.

"No!" Sean says, scared.

"SEAN!"

"COME ON! Can we please drop it?" Sean insists, "It's not even important... there's still more to the story... let me finish..."

"OH MY GOD, SEAN MAS-"

"Whoahhh, I leave for five minutes and come back to all this hollering. What is going on?" Nikita runs back into the room.

"Nikita! What the hell happen to his phone?" Alex asks.

"Oh this one?" Nikita quickly grabs the phone out of Sean's hand and inspects it. "He smashed it."

"Hey!" Sean steals his phone back, "You didn't have to announce that."

"Didn't you just get this phone last week?" Nikita changes the subject.

"He did" Alex answers, "I bought it for him after he smashed the last one."

"It was an accident" Sean defends.

"So you call jumping off the roof of the barn an accident?" Alex questions.

"I was practicing my free-fall techniques..."

"From the roof of the barn!?" Alex shouts, "Didn't you get enough HALO training in the SEALs? What the hell... the roof isn't even a high altitude..."

"I know..." Sean looks down embarrassed, "It was stupid... I made a bet with Birkhoff that I could hit an "X" we put on the ground..."

"Did you hit it?" Nikita asks.

Sean looks at her, "Umm... my phone did, if that counts." Nikita stares at him, unimpressed. "Hey! I've been out of practice okay? I misjudged the landing... and fell, and crushed my phone... CAN WE PLEASE DROP THIS NOW!?" he looks at Alex, "Don't you want to know the rest of the story? I promise it gets better!"

"OH MY GOD SEAN, JUST LET ME OUT OF THE F-"

"Alex!" Nikita stops her, "language; and you two quiet it down in here... it is way too early for this."

Sean looks at his watch, "What are you talking about? It's almost noon."

"Hey, I didn't get much sleep last night okay. Someone had to watch over miss run-a-way drunk princess over here" Nikita laughs.

"Run-a-way?" Alex questions, "Wait are you saying I locked myself in here?"

"Hey, I don't know... I just found you in here" Nikita looks toward Sean for more details.

He sits back down in his chair and laughs at Alex, "so, are you ready for the rest of the story?" he asks her.

"JUST TELL ME HOW I GOT IN HERE!" Alex shouts.

"Okay, okay... it goes a little something like this..." he begins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told you it was a short chapter, but it's better than nothing right? Well, until next time... please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Felt bad I haven't updated this in awhile so here's something new :)**

**Random Adventures: Las Vegas - Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><span><em>12 hours <em>_earlier_

**_Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:54 pm_**

"Come on Nikita, I have a surprise for you" Michael takes her hand as he leads the way.

"You can't see it, but I'm glaring at you from behind this blindfold" Nikita tells him.

Michael laughs, "Okay you can take it off now."

"Wow!" Nikita gasps in awe at the sight of their very own private Gondola Ride.

"Alex helped me set it up for you." Michael grins proudly, "I think she's trying to get rid of us."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 11:30 am<em>**

"So while Michael and Nikita were off on their lovely date, I had the pleasure of escorting you around town" Sean explains to Alex.

"Escorting is the nice way to say it" Nikita comments, "he really was chasing you down the streets, trying his best not to run anyone over."

Alex laughs, "I really don't remember any of this."

"This isn't funny!" Sean glares at her, "you really had me out of breath... like, I feel bad. I can't keep up with you or Nikita."

"Oh babe, you gotta lay off those sugary cereals in the morning. It's not good for you" Alex says.

"What else am I supposed to eat?" Sean retorts.

"You could try a veggie shake" Nikita smirks.

"YEAH!" Alex exclaims, "Nikita bought us that blender, we should use it!"

"Wait you haven't used it yet?" Nikita glares at her.

"Whaaat?" Alex looks away, "Did I say that? No, I meant of course we have... Sean?"

"Yeah, we use it all the time!" Sean jumps in, "you know for like crushing ice to go with a nice bottle of-"

"Okay, okay!" Nikita cuts him off, "Just stay away from the mini bar!"

Sean immediately glares at her, about to object when Alex screams, "No more distractions! Continue the story!"

Nikita laughs and looks at Sean, "I'll tell this next part."

"I don't care who tells the story, just get it over with!" Alex frustratedly shouts.

* * *

><p><span><em>11 hours earlier<em>

**_Paris Hotel, Las Vegas - 11:11pm_**

Sean looked at his watch as Alex finally slowed down near the Paris Hotel, "Dammit, Alex! It's 11:11 already" he tells her, "I really wish you would stop here and let me take you home."

"Oh Sean!" Alex exclaims, "I never want to go home! I love it here," she runs up to him and grabs his hand, "let's stay here forever!"

Sean looked at her and smiled, wishing they could stay in paradise forever, but the reality was: "Alex, this isn't our life. As much as I hate to admit it, we have a duty back in New York."

"Look around Sean," Alex looks more serious, "No one cares. We can be whoever we want to be here!"

Sean sighed and shook his head, "You're not going to remember any of this in the morning, but I want you to know, despite your drunken state, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you."

Alex smiled at him, then smirked. He eyed her, anticipating what was to come next. "Alex..." he warned her.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" she shouts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 11:34 am<em>**

"It's always a game with you" Sean shakes his head, "but I guess that's the thrill of it."

Alex sat up from her resting position in the sauna and took a deep breath, "Well if it makes you feel better, you don't have to chase after me anymore" she winks. "I'm all yours."

Sean gave her a big grin, "love you too, baby but I'm still not letting you out of that sauna!"

Nikita laughed and got up from her chair. She walked over to Alex and looked her in the eyes, "Honestly, do you feel any better?"

Alex sighed and sat back down in her tiny room, "Just finish the story please."

* * *

><p><span><em>11 hours earlier<em>

**_Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 11:20 pm_**

"I hope Alex and Sean are okay" Nikita looks worried, "That boy scout was definitely hiding something back at the club."

"Oh, don't worry" Michael distracts her, "they were just trying to keep this plan a secret for us. I'm sure Cinderella will be safely back at the hotel by midnight."

Suddenly Michael's phone started ringing. He tried to ignore it but Nikita stared at him, "babe, I love you but you got to answer that, it's really annoying" she tells him.

Michael gave a huge sigh and glared at his caller ID. "Sean? We're in the middle of something! This better be important!"

"Shit, Michael, I'm sorry," Sean sounded stressed, "I can't do this anymore. I don't know who else to call."

Nikita glared at Michael, "Is it Alex? What's wrong?"

"No" Michael whispers to her. He directed his voice back to Sean, "why are you calling me? I told you not to call unless it's like a level 8 or higher. This better be important!"

"Dammit Alex!" he hears Sean shout, "You guys need to come to the Paris Hotel, ASAP! I mean it, she's on a level 10!"

"What the hell is going on!?" Nikita grabs the phone from Michael and speaks to Sean. "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD WATCH OVER HER!"

"I AM!" Sean shouts back, "You try watching over a careless-" he cuts himself off, "it doesn't matter. She's crazy, Nikita! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 11:37 am<em>**

"Michael and I rushed over to the Paris hotel as soon as we could" Nikita continues.

"When she finally got there, you were already 10 feet up the side of the Eiffel tower" Sean shakes his head, "there was nothing I could do to get you down."

"Wait, what?" Alex sat up from her bench and glared at him, "how did I?"

"You just started scaling the pillars until you reached the roof of that building. The tower's base was resting on it, from there you just kept going up" Sean explains, "I tried to climb up after you but I was too focused trying to make sure you wouldn't fall down. Gosh Alex you had me so scared - I had to call Nikita."

"I remember you screaming at us how the view would be so perfect" Nikita sighed, "you said Ryan was missing out on a good photo op."

"OH YEAH!" Alex exclaims, "that's where Ryan went!"

"Where?" Nikita and Sean asked.

"He went back to the hotel" Alex informs, "He told me he wanted to get a better view of the skyline from the penthouse suite... you guys didn't check for him there?"

"We did" Sean frowns, "Right after we finally got you down from the Eiffel Tower, Nikita carried you back to the suite."

* * *

><p><span><em>11 hours earlier<em>

**_Penthouse Suite at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 11:45pm_**

"Put me down!" Alex screams at Nikita, "I want to go back to Paris!"

"Alex, you're not in Paris!" she stops in front of the door, "we're in Las Vegas!"

"Michael do you have your key on you?" Sean asks, "Alex has ours in her jacket but I'm scared if I try to reach for it she's gonna hit me."

Nikita was struggling holding Alex over her shoulder, "I don't know why I'm the one carrying her" she glares at Sean.

"Hey, you got her down!" Sean retorts, "You carry her, I'm tired."

"I don't need to be carried like a baby!" Alex shouts.

"Yes, you do" Michael laughs, "if you're gonna act like a baby, we'll treat you like one."

"MICHAEL!" Alex tries to fight him but Nikita quickly takes the key from him and opens the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 11:40 am<em>**

Sean started laughing, "you will not believe this next part" he looks at Nikita to continue the story.

"It was gross. We walked in on Sonya and Birkhoff..."

"WAIT! EW NO, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Alex shouts.

"Come on, Nikita" Sean looks at her, "It wasn't that bad..." he tries to calm Alex, "they were just making out."

"ON MY BED!" Nikita glares at Sean, "it was gross."

"There's two beds in that room, what's the difference?" Sean argues.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to sleep in that room again" Nikita shuddered. "I wanted the bed closest to the window."

Sean laughed, "okay fine. Anyway, Alex that's how we found out where those two were."

"We're just trying to figure out where Owen and Ryan are still" Nikita frowns.

"Didn't you say Michael was out looking for them still?" Sean brings up.

"Yeah, that's why we have to go meet him soon."

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" Alex stands up and walks over to her tiny window, "let me out of this box!"

Nikita shook her head and laughed, "sit down, honey. We didn't even tell you the best part yet."

"Oh god, more to this endless story!?" Alex exclaims.

"I know you've been wondering how you got in that sauna..." Sean shares a look with Nikita. "You wanna tell her, or should I?"


End file.
